Blood and love
by Obi-wan's girl forever
Summary: A girl a boy 2 hearts searching for love. Will Dawn ever find her true love? Will Kili ever find his true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so I decided to try something I don't know how far I will go but please r&r all ideas are accepted.**

I opened my eyes to see the trees, the movement of the wind, the smell of the daisies, roses and lilies. I could feel everything. I ran to the river and looked in my reflection to see the same girl I saw every day of my life except one thing. My eyes. They were red. I knew what happened to me.

_Flashback _

"_You look lovely tonight, Dawn." He said._

_His eyes glittered in the moonlight he had me falling at his very wishes._

"_Oh, Aaron we cannot be together. I am sorry." I said tear flowing down my checks._

"_You will be" he said. And he grabbed me. It all went dark._

_End of flashback_

Never shall I trust another man. I knew that Aaron was different then rest of the men. I knew my eyes would darker over time. He told me before he left me out here.

"I thought I heard something moving around here Uncle!" someone said.

"Maybe an Orc pack. They raid in the night. No screams just a lot of blood' someone else had said.

"You know nothing of the world you two." A gruff snarky comment came from somewhere.

I moved slowly toward the group of people. I saw about 13 of them, dwarves by the looks of it. Smelly if my nose is correct. Ick.

"Uncle let me check." Someone had said.

"Be careful" the gruff one said.

They walked toward me and as soon as they saw me I could have turned and run but I stayed staring. My first dwarf sighting.

"Who are you? What are you?" the person asked.

"Dawn is the name and I'm a vampire" I said.

**Please r&r please! :)**


	2. the meeting

**Hi guys so I hoped you liked the 1****st**** chapter here comes the second.**

"You're a what?" the dwarf asked.

"A V-A-M-P-I-R-E. A bloodsucking creature that comes out in the night and gets burnt by sun ring a bell" I said.

"Well come with us _Dawn_ and Thorin will decide what to do with you" the bulky one said.

"I'm Fili and this is my brother Kili" the blonde one said and then pointed to the brunette.

"Don't tell the foul creature your name laddie" said the small one with white hair.

"It's called manners Balin." The blonde one Fili said.

"This is a bloodsucking creature one second you're in love the next she drinking from your neck." Balin I assumed said.

"First off, I think manners are very good to know so thank you. Second of all, human blood is all fatty you don't know where it's been" I said disgusted at the thought.

"Sorry hon. I ain't taking my chances." Balin said. I stuck my togue out at him. He then started murmuring something about manners and blood.

"Thorin we have a little surprise. A vampire girl the one for told in the prophecy." The bulky one said.

"What?" the cute one said.

**Sorry guys I know its short but my imagination is running low on ideas please r&r and pm me for any ideas thank you **


	3. the prophecy

**Hi guys so I hoped you liked the 1****st**** chapter here comes the second.**

"You're a what?" the dwarf asked.

"A V-A-M-P-I-R-E. A bloodsucking creature that comes out in the night and gets burnt by sun ring a bell" I said.

"Well come with us _Dawn_ and Thorin will decide what to do with you" the bulky one said.

"I'm Fili and this is my brother Kili" the blonde one said and then pointed to the brunette.

"Don't tell the foul creature your name laddie" said the small one with white hair.

"It's called manners Balin." The blonde one Fili said.

"This is a bloodsucking creature one second you're in love the next she drinking from your neck." Balin I assumed said.

"First off, I think manners are very good to know so thank you. Second of all, human blood is all fatty you don't know where it's been" I said disgusted at the thought.

"Sorry hon. I ain't taking my chances." Balin said. I stuck my togue out at him. He then started murmuring something about manners and blood.

"Thorin we have a little surprise. A vampire girl the one for told in the prophecy." The bulky one said.

"What?" the cute one said.

**Sorry guys I know its short but my imagination is running low on ideas please r&r and pm me for any ideas thank you **


End file.
